


Falling in love is (not) a challenge

by Lattes_arent_my_cup_of_tea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But mostly Draco POV, Everybody is gay, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry was neglected, It’s a huge ass love game, POV Multiple, Sirius Lives, and harry POV, bi harry potter, hogwarts 8th year, plotting Hermione and ron, remus/Sirius are a sickening couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lattes_arent_my_cup_of_tea/pseuds/Lattes_arent_my_cup_of_tea
Summary: Harry has got a problem. His friends are trying to make him fall in love with Draco. And its working....I suck at summaries I know





	1. The Idea

**Author's Note:**

> First real fic.

**Ron**  
  
Ever since the start of school something always seemed off about Harry. But this year in particular he had seemed...distant, to say the least. At first I thought that I was going crazy, but it consistently happened so I began to question it.  Harry had been endlessly staring at fucking Malfoy for some odd reason. Unless I had been imagining it. Thinking that I was imagining this happening had been bothering me all day, so I decided I needed to confirm with my very observant ~~girlfriend~~ fiancée that I wasn’t going insane

 

“ ‘Mione?”   
  


“Yes Ron what is it” my beloved fiancée asked a bit exasperated. I had interrupted her precious study time. You see this was no ordinary year at hogwarts-not that any were-this year was our 8th year, or a redo of 7th seeing as Voldemort so rudely interrupted our education. So now ‘Mione was already studying for NEWTs,  even though we had over five months until we should even think about studying. It was only October for god's sake!

 

”Am I crazy or is Harry falling-“ I was cut off by Hermione predicting exactly what I was going to say as she often does. It is quite endearing actually   
  


”Back in to his habit of obsessively stalking Draco all the goddamn time? No, you most definitely are not insane” That’s a relief. I think. It is unsettling to think that Harry constantly thinks about that ferret.  
  


”Ok. That makes me feel a tad bit better-“ wait hold up. I notice the phrasing that Hermione had used “since when did Malfoy become Draco to you?” I inquired.  
Looking annoyed she just replied with a simple ”Since he stopped being a dick to us”  
  


Oh. Well that made sense I guess. Now that I think about it Draco has toned down the bitchy attitude gryffindors. “Anyway, do you think that Harry likes Ma-Draco?” This has been on my mind all week, and has been the main source of headache for me. Although the more I think about it, the more I think that it is plausible. “I mean first of all he stares at Draco ALL THE TIME and it drives everybody insane. Then he follows him around. Also he knows everything about the ferret, from his favorite foods to his daily routine.”  
  
Hermione has a contemplative expression on her face. “I mean everything fits into place, but honestly I don’t think that Harry has realized that he likes Draco yet. I don’t think he even knows that he likes guys.” She pauses and has a confused look on her face, then it lights up in that ever so gorgeous and addictive way when she figures it out. “Now that I think about it” she continues “I am pretty sure Draco even knows that Harry is infatuated with him.”  
  
This shocks me. Kinda. Not really. “How could you possibly know this?”  
  
Hermione gives a small chuckle “well, every time Draco catches Harry staring at him, he gives this sort of small smirk and a little eye roll.” All of a sudden she emits a gasp “I think that they would both be happier if they were together. But how?” she trails off with her brows furrowed together.  
  
”Well, neither of them could every resist a challenge” I saw with grin across my face.   
  
We spend the rest of the evening cuddled together figuring out the details of the grand plan.

 

**Hermione**  
  
This plan is fucking brilliant. Both Harry and Draco are way too stubborn for their own good, so there is absolutely no way either of them are going to back down and seem cowardly. Now all that’s left to do is get all of the 8th year in on it, and explain the plan

  
I wait until later that day when everyone is in the private 8th year common room reading or doing homework, conveniently Draco is in the library and of course Harry is stalking him... like always. “OK everybody” I call to get everyone’s attention. “Who wants to help Ron and I help Harry and Draco get their shit together”  
  


There are cheers from the entire room. Guess it looks like we will get plenty of help. No problems there.

  
”Oh, we’re finally doing this? Honestly I swear to god Harry lets all of Draco’s flirting fly right over his head” that was an exasperated Dean curled up against his boyfriend Seamus.  
  
”Yeah. It physically pains me to watch those two” there are murmurs of agreements from just about everybody to Seamus’s statement.  
  
”But how” “They are oblivious to each other” “it’s going to be impossible” Shouts of questions and doubts from around the room.  
  
To calm them down I begin telling them the plan. “Well, as we all know they are both stubborn as hell, making it so they won't back down from a challenge” I see people nodding their heads all around me. “So what were are going to do is challenge them to a game...of sorts. Basically whoever can make the other fall in love first. Also along the way we will have weekly challenges for them to complete”

  
”When does this start. It’s going to be fucking hilarious” Pansy calls from the back of the room by the fire.  
  
”Tonight when they get back into the common room” I pause feeling as if I have forgotten something. Oh! “And you all will be the judges of who you think did the best“  
  
I hear a voice in the doorway. It’s Harry. ”The best at what?” He asks sounding confused.

 

Shit. Here we go. This is going to be fun.

 

**Harry**

 

Malfoy is up to something. I just know it. I mean sure he’s gotten better, and yes I testified at his trial but still. I have this feeling in my gut whenever he is around. A feeling that he’s going to do something bad, or that he is planning something. It most definitely doesn’t help his case that whenever he catches me watching him suspiciously, he smirks. I mean come on. You only do that if you are up to something.

 

So I have been following him. No it is not creepy thank you very much Hermione. It is just a precaution. Tonight after confirming that he was only studying in the library and not plotting something, I headed back to the 8th year common room.

 

When I get back, there is some sort of class meeting. How could they start without Draco and I?  I hear Hermione say “-who you think did the best“

 

I am naturally curious, so I ask “the best at what?” Every head in the room turns towards me with some form of the expression shit on their faces. Now I am very confused. Why would they be panicked that I came back? Oh my god. Maybe they are planning something with Draco. No, Hermione and Ron would never do that to me.

 

Hermione finally snaps out of her shock and replies. “Let’s wait for Draco to get back to explain. That way I don’t have to say it twice” she says kind of mysterious. Now I am really perplexed. What could Hermione tell the entire 8th year, apart from Draco and I, but not tell Draco and I separately. I don’t think about it for too long. She’s Hermione, she has a reason for everything.

 

As if on cue ~~Dra~~ Malfoy walked in. Since when did I start calling him Draco in my head? It sound oddly natural. Maybe I’ve been doing it for longer than I realized.

“What is going on in here? Some sort of spy meeting? What, are you guys all plotting to kill me or something,” Draco drawled as he walked in, clearly attempting to sound lighthearted, but I knew better than that. He most definitely was not joking. I almost pity him, but he’s Malfoy so…

 

“Hopefully what we are going to ask you won’t kill you,” Hermione cut in. My interest was officially piqued. “Ron and I,” she trailed off for a split second “with the help of the rest of the year of course, set up a game….of sorts that we would like you to participate in. Against an opponent of our choosing.” She sounded uncertain at the use of the word game, but oddly malicious afterwards.

 

“Okay….” Draco responded with a hint of suspicion in his words, “who might this opponent be in this so called game of yours?” Ah - so he had also caught the trace of uncertainty in Hermione’s voice.

 

Someone called out from somewhere in the room “None other than the one and only Harry Potter of course!” Upon further investigation I found that it had been Dean that shouted. Next to him you could see Seamus cuddled up together. They are such good friends. It is so sweet.

 

Hermione continues to speak “Well….it is kind of a love game?” She sounded vaguely sorry,

 

But excuse me.. the FUCK?


	2. And so it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who left kudos! They inspire me to write

**Draco**

 

Um what? “I’m not sure I heard you correctly Hermione. Did you just say a love game?”

 

Pansy just gives me a knowing smile “she did indeed, Draco dear, she did indeed.” Fuck. Pansy is the only one who knows my secret. She knows that I might have a tiny crush, no, infatuation with Potter. This challenge is going to be no good. But nobody has to know that.

 

Against every fiber of my being, I was starting to become curious about this supposed game. “And what might this little challenge of yours entail?” With that, Hermione got a almost evil twinkle in her eye.

 

“Over the course of the rest of this year you and Harry will see who can make the other fall in love first. Of course we will have other challenges for you to do each week. Everyone else in the room will be the judge of who wins. Extra points will be given for every time you can make the other blush” she finishes with a full on grin. Oh I am so going to win this. I can make anyone blush, and am superior at hiding my emotions.

 

“There is absolutely no fucking way that I am participating in this fucked up game of yours. Sorry ‘Mione but no. Absolutely not.” The entire time we had been talking Potter had been silently stunned. Until now. 

 

I teased him with the classic “why, scared Potter?” The phrase that always seems to get him riled up. Hopefully this will get him to participate. Although if I’m being totally honest with myself I probably just want an excuse to be around him all the time.

 

At that he gets his usual defensive face on “of course not Malfoy, but I’m not gay. Otherwise I would take you any day.” The only part of that statement that shocks me was the not gay part.

 

Before I can correct him Seamus cuts in with his heavy Irish accent, “but Harry, every witch and wizard is at least somewhat gay.” That is true at least. Although how Potter doesn’t know this by now, I have no idea. He must be thicker than I thought.

 

Then of course he has to go say “ but Seamus, you aren’t gay. Right?” Oh dear god. He really is stupid. Dean and Seamus are literally THE most obvious couple. 

 

“Not gay! Please. Seamus and I have been dating since 4th year” and there is Dean telling Harry how stupid he has been. Potter’s face is priceless. “Harry you’ve seen us kiss before.” Oh lord. How oblivious is this boy.

 

“Yeah, but I thought that you guys were just really close friends. Like Remus and Sirius.” Stares and raised eyebrows from everyone are directed at Potter. “Really them too. Oh god” a chorus of ‘no shit’ from the room.

 

Apparently Potter's godparents had been told about this game, because at that moment they walked into the room, hand in hand. Professor Lupin was clearly amused by Potter’s statement. Sirius as well, but he didn’t hide it as well. In fact he outright said it. “Us too? Of course. Rem and I were known as the gay kings of hogwarts.” This caused a ripple of laughter to course through the common room. Harry looked as if was going through a midlife crisis at 19.

 

“Harry you do know that if you don’t participate we will have to declare Draco the default winner,” Hermione says with a knowing smirk. Of course, there is no way that Potter could resist losing to me. His expression shifts, and for a moment is unreadable before he reluctantly agrees.

 

“Alright. Meet me here tomorrow for your weekly tasks.”

 

**Harry**

 

That night I toss and turn, unable to sleep as I contemplate the events of yesterday. I mean everybody is gay? That was a shocker. Am I gay? I hardly think that admiring guys asses is something a straight person would do. But what about girls? I still like them, my relationship with Ginny was more than enough to prove that. But maybe, just maybe I’m a tiny little bit gay. Bi I think I remember somebody using that word.

 

Obviously that isn’t the only thing on my mind. That bomb Hermione dropped about a stupid love game? With Malfoy. I don’t want to do it, but I also want to win.

 

After a very sleepless night, between all the thoughts in my head, to the normal nightmares, I wandered downstairs, where Malfoy and Hermione were already waiting for me.

 

The first words that I hear when I finally drag myself down the stairs are “You’re late,” said in Malfoy’s usual drawl. Ugh. How in the world am I supposed to pretend to be a couple with him. And I thought this year would be normal.

 

With a roll of my eyes I snark back “well Malfoy, I wasn’t exactly excited to be in a relationship with you, so waking up was not my first priority.” After, I turn towards Hermione and ask “what sort of torture have you thought up today?” This causes a giggle of sorts to escape Hermione’s lips.

 

“Harry silly, it isn’t meant to be torturous. All you have to do is use each others first names. No more of that Potter, Malfoy bull crap,” well flew. That’s a relief. “And get to know each other. We prepared a list of questions for you guys, you don’t have to follow it, but it is a start.” Spoke to soon. Ma-Draco and I can’t have a conversation without arguing, how are we supposed to have a nice chat about our fucking feelings! Knowing Hermione, those are the kinds of questions she put on there.

 

Malfoy’s spoke up “Alright P-Harry,” god that sounds weird “lets go. Breakfast,” I look over at Draco and was shocked. The blond’s normally slicked back hair was loose around his face and - was Draco always this attractive? Man, the lack of sleep must really be getting to me, if I’m thinking that Malfoy is attractive.

 

On the walk to breakfast Draco reaches out and grabs my hand. I can feel my whole face heat up. He just looks down at me and smirks. “One point to me,” he says as he swings our arms back and forth. Goodness, that smirk drives me insane. And since when is Malfoy taller than me?


End file.
